


Wouldn't change you for the world

by Msdolittle



Series: Peter "underoos" parker-stark drabbles [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Peter, Autistic Peter Parker, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdolittle/pseuds/Msdolittle
Summary: Tony let his heart settle. He would always accept his son. Would always hold him. Always love him.No matter what.---A new series of drabbles some connected some not
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter "underoos" parker-stark drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797937
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	Wouldn't change you for the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi..
> 
> So in this story I made Peter autistic because he fits a lot of the symptoms. Now before you say I have no idea hoe people with autism or and shouldn't diagnosed characters as such because it may be offensive..
> 
> I have autism. 
> 
> I'm 25 and have autism and mentally i'm 16ish. 
> 
> So how Peter is betrayed in here is how my autism affects me. 
> 
> I was bullied. I was forced to quit because I couldn't be accommodated at work. My boss wouldn't accommodate me. I was hired to fill the "we hire all people" - was told I was 
> 
> Not everyone who has autism has the same symptoms or the same story. While I may portray the ways of Peter in here some may be totally diffrent
> 
> Also, it's a misunderstanding that if you have autism your not smart. Can't read, write, etc. Not true. Please don't believe that.

" I mean I'm just saying. I think I'm getting a hang of this spidey sense thing, ya know? I mean at first it was like you know, hard, telling what was like danger and what was just flash throwing a ball of paper at my head." 

Tony mmm'ed in responce. He tucked into his pocked in his mind to look into Flash latter. They already dealt with his bullying this year and he thought he had taken care of it. He always seemed to find Peter when we went out with his friends. He guess the little punk didn't understand his talking to. 

Tony scwered a screw into Dum-e's leg listening to Peter ramble on somthing he came into the lab. He let it surround him like a warm blanket on a cold night. 

"Huh. Spider sense isn't really a good name huh?" Peter lay back on the table looking up at the vent shafts. Hearing Tony mmm again he held up his tumb and finger to squash the vent. " Ned suggested the "Peter Tingle" but I am just not feeling that. I want a cool name. You know, how you name all your stuff cool names? 

"Yep." Tony smirked at his kid's inccocent demeaner. He circled his finger around dum-e's head and the bot turned beeping. 

"Oh! Oh! Remember when I went to D.C?" He suddenly sat up as if shocked. 

How could I forget Tony thought. It had been one of the scariest moments in his life. Up there with Afganastan. Knowing Peter was risking his life and he was miles away. When he had seen it on the news it had taken both his wife and Happy to stop him from just flying off. Needless to say Peter had gotten a stern lecture, Karen activated full time, and lots of hugs. 

"Well remeber how the webs didn't disengrate and I was like stuck to the building?" Peter said rocking back and forth. 

Tony didn't nodded. He notced his son's rocking and was wondering if he should go get his bear. 

The boy had been dignosed with autism at a young age. He didn't talk at school much due to it amd shyness, but at home or around his two friends he soared when talking bout his faviort topics. 

The other kids from when he started Kindgarden had made fun of the boy. First name calling like cry baby like young kids are ought to do then as they grew older every single kid had isolated Peter shutting the boy out till Tony was force to home school him. 

Out of it though he got Ned and Mj who was the only two out of his class to accept him. 

"So I was thinking, you know, after talking with Ned and MJ," Peter started to tap his foot and wave his hands becoming over stimulated from excitmemt, "People could use it in construction! You know to hold thing together. Of course, we'd have to give it a cool name..mmm maybe Spider-glue. Unless that's taken."

"I see, petey." Tony said giving Dum-e a pat on the head. Then the bot gave a concerning beep. Tony followed the bot as he rounded Tony. Dum-e stopped in front of his son. 

Peter had jumped off the table and pulled on the bottom of his sweater. It was his faviorte sweater. One he always put on once he was home. He once told Tony it was like a warm hug. He woudn't meet his father's eyes. 

Tony turned to face him. Sensing with his "Father power" (as Pepper called it) that this was a surious conversation. 

"What's wrong underoos?" Tony scooted his chair across to Peter and held out his hands giving the Peter the option to take one. When he didn't Tony didn't let the panic show- it would be a rough conversation then. 

"Daddy, do you regret having someone like me. Someome who's diffrent? We..we saw Flash to..today and he heard me..call you..he..he said...things."

Oh. 

Even though Peter was 16 he was mentaly still 10-14. He called Pepper Mommy and him still daddy. He slept with Stuffed animals and played with Legos. Stuff other would find babyish like cartoon esq bed set he wanted. 

He nor Pepper never tried to force Petter to change. They loved their son no matter what and woulx go to the ends of the worlds for him. 

Peter had his own copping. He knew he was diffrent and what kids his age did or said. He revertrd to calling his parents mama and da when out to advoid people looking at him. But somtimes with Ned and MJ it just slipped out. 

Tony vowed to deal with flash after this. Maybe he would learn his lesson if he took the advengers with him. The Avengers loved Peter. They were all a tightnit family. They understood Peter, were there when he got dignosed. They never tried to push him past would he wasn't able to do. Yes..maybe he would..

Tony snapped back to reality. Peter had started to make moaning sounds flapping and rocking himself. 

"Friday, play Peter's list. " 

The AI pulled up and broadcasted Peter's list through the speakers. The melody and lyrics of the Winnie The Pooh theme started to play. He watched his son begin to relax bit by bit. 

"May I hug you?" Tony asked not wanting to assult his senses, wich were 100 times worse because of his spider powers. 

Peter nodded. Tony drew the teen to him, cupping his head and running his hand through his hair. 

'"Can you hear me," Tony asked. 

Peter gave a jerky nod. His hands playing with his sweater. The inventor looked over when Dum-e knocked against his leg giving a long low beep. In his claw was Peter's bear. A coping mechanism the boy had since birth. Ever his bots loved Peter. 

"Thank you," Tony said and took the bear sqeazing it into Peter's arms. 

"I want you to know I would never, ever change you. Never. Your..disblity is not a burdern. It is not a hendrence. It makes you the most wonderfulest person. You see the world in the way we could never. It a pure and vibrant way you see everything. You give your whole heart to everything you do. It's not your spider powers that make you a hero it's you, the way you were made, how you see and treat people that make you a hero. Me, your mother, your aunts and uncles, your friends would never change you" 

So what you may like or do things others your age wouldn't don't judge yourself. Don't put yourself down. Ever. As long as your not hurting yourself or someome else who cares. I love you just the way you are. I dont kmow why I was blessed with you because I'm not worthy of it."

Tony was crying now. A father's tears of not being able to right all the wrongs in his son's world. Angery he could not rip apart those who would mock or hurt his son. 

Tony raised Peter's eyes to meet his. "Do you understood everything i said? I love you so much." 

Peter didn't meet his eye still to overwhelmerd. But in the quite of the lab a little whisperd said, " ok. I love you too."

Tony let his heart settle. He would always accept his son. Would always hold him. Always love him. 

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi..
> 
> So in this story I made Peter autistic because he fits a lot of the symptoms. Now before you say I have no idea hoe people with autism or and shouldn't diagnosed characters as such because it may be offensive..
> 
> I have autism. 
> 
> I'm 25 and have autism and mentally i'm 16ish. 
> 
> So how Peter is betrayed in here is how my autism affects me. 
> 
> I was bullied. I was forced to quit because I couldn't be accommodated at work. My boss wouldn't accommodate me. I was hired to fill the "we hire all people" - was told I was 
> 
> Not everyone who has autism has the same symptoms or the same story. While I may portray the ways of Peter in here some may be totally diffrent
> 
> Also, it's a misunderstanding that if you have autism your not smart. Can't read, write, etc. Not true. Please don't believe that.


End file.
